Another Lonely Night
by wickedshadowscry
Summary: Mulder wakes up alone after another lonely night... only he's noticing some strange things... he's not in his bed... Maybe Scully can help him remember.
1. Chapter 1

**This is not my first fanfic rodeo but it is for all you lovely readers. This is the first time I publish my work on an open forum. I proof-read this and I still may have missed some error (my bad). **

**All respect to creators of The X-Files and the characters. They are not mine (if they were there'd be a third movie released next week!)**

**This was just for mine and hopefully other fans' entertainment. Enjoy! )**

**-WSC**

* * *

Mulder awoke stretching his arms and legs across the bed, and wasn't surprised he didn't bump into anyone or anything as he did so._ Another lonely night filled with erotic dreams of his partner. _He had not quite opened his eyes when the hum of his cellphone vibrating on his nightstand startled him. He groaned, and fumbled towards the table to get it. What did surprise him is that he came into contact with a lamp instead.

"What the hell?", he mumbled starting to peel his eyes open to search for the annoying device. He shot upright when he retrieved it and took in his surroundings. He was not in _his _bed. He was actually pretty sure, although his brain was still foggy from sleep, that he was in _Scully's _bed. _How did I?_

Confused, he answered the call, "Mulder."

"Hey, it's me," said the voice he heard practically everyday for the last six years. But she did not sound any differently, or confused.

"Yeah?" he asked cautiously. "Wha- where are you Scully?"

She sighed, "I'm at work. I left early because I had some errands to run. I forgot to reset the alarm... This is your wake up call..."

As he sat there, even more confused as to why Scully did not sound surprised that he was in her bed, he started to notice that her voice was a little bit tentative. As if she knew why he was there but was cautious about telling him. And he was, frankly, afraid to press the issue.

It was a moment before she began speaking again, as if she waited for him to reply, " Anyways, Mulder, we have a meeting with Skinner in two hours to discuss a new assignment. You should probably go home and change. I left a pot of coffee on, and you can shower there if you wish. I will see you soon". The last part sounded rushed as if she wanted to get out all that information before he interrupted. The line went dead.

He sat there for a few moments, looking dumbfounded. At least that is what he saw when he looked across the bed to her vanity. There he was, Fox Mulder, in Dana Scully's bed, under Dana Scully's sheets, surrounded by Dana Scully's things. And then he saw it. Like a flash, a video played in his head. He was looking at the vanity and saw his dream; _hot, sweaty, and naked, he had his tiny partner in his arms. Her head in his hands, his fingers tangled in her amber locks, and his mouth on her neck..._

He blinked a few times and dropped his cell on his lap, landing right on his crotch he yelped, and that seemed to have awoken him from his little reverie. He jerked up the sheets to check on his favorite little buddy and quickly brought the sheets down. He was naked... Another thought popped into his head; _he was moving over her, on her, in her, and she was moaning, touching his back and bringing him in closer, grabbing him, clenching him..._

_"_Oh, sweet Jesus, it wasn't a dream..."

* * *

An hour later, Mulder was looking in his own mirror, adjusting his tie and suit. He kept having flashes of the night before and was still shocked. He knew deep down inside that it was bound to happen. But he never thought he would wake up thinking he had another wet dream about her; Scully. _His_ Scully. Maybe it was just so surreal. He started remembering bits and pieces of the evening. It was passionate, erotic, and yet, loving. He did not _fuck_ his partner, but they did have some amazing sex, dare he even think _making love?_

In all honesty, maybe that is what surprised him the most. Night after night, year after year, he would have fantasies about them. There was so much sexual tension under the respect and the professionalism that he always wagered they would end up ripping each others clothes off and fucking like bunnies... _perhaps even bent over my desk?, _he mused. But this was different. This was _special_. They took their time exploring each other, caring for each other, and it frankly scared the shit out of him. How was he going to face her?

You fuck a girl and the tension there is pretty much gone. _It was fun. Maybe we can do it again, if not, oh well..._But _this_, there was more tension. It was like jumping in blindly into a whole different relationship. One that he wanted but terrified him. It was Scully. Dana Scully. He could fuck it up so bad. And what was he supposed to say to her now? _Hey, that was fun, can I come over again, just to make sure it was real? _No, he would sound like an asshole. Yet, if he did not say anything to her, then he would be an asshole because it was like him saying, _Ok, Scully, so you were lonely and asked me to come to bed with you. I did, and now, so what? _

He felt bile rise up in his throat, he almost wished he could just call out of work, when his cellphone rang again in his pocket nearly making him jump out of his skin. It was her again.

"I'm checking to see your ETA. I think Skinner wants to try to get us in and out and is rushing me a bit... You ok?", she asked. It was as if she could sense his fear on the other line and she sounded almost sad by it. _My God, I haven't said anything to her yet and I'm already fucking this up._

_"_No! I mean yes!... I, uh, slept really well last night and I am just finishing up my morning routine... I'll be there in less than 15". He was sure he sounded like an idiot, but he was sure he could sense her smile from the other side.

"Ok, Mulder. I'll see you," she replied before disconnecting.

* * *

When he walked into his office there was no one there but a note on his desk written by Scully letting him know she was upstairs. He did not waste anymore time and head up to Skinner's. He felt a little nervous, not just because he would see her again, but because he was afraid he would give something away in front of Skinner... And there she was. She stood outside the Assistant Director's office checking her watch. He could swear she looked like she was glowing, but it was in a way that he was sure he would be the only one to notice. He had a brief flash of _her mouth on his throat, nibbling away all his worries_... She looked up at him now and smiled at him. He couldn't help but smile back.

"Hey," he said.

"Good morning. Let's get this over with, shall we?" She extended her arm, pointing the way and he followed.

* * *

"We are back on the X-Files and this is the case we get?" he whined.

"Mulder, this sounds bizarre enough to me..." she tried comforting him as they sat across from each other at lunch.

"Yeah, but seeing a rainbow is bizarre to you" he added with a pout. She raised he eyebrow at him and he just laughed. _Maybe nothing has changed..._

"Ok, Mulder, but the case has two witnesses that swear they saw a ghost dragging the victim off of a cliff... how does that not intrigue you?"

"Scully, you saw the case report, the two witnesses where teenage boys that were stoned out of their minds..."

She cut him off, "When has that ever stopped you before?!"

"I guess I am just a bit pessimistic," he said, obviously.

"In?" she pried.

"That it turns out that these two stoners pushed the other kid right off..."

"Since when are you the skeptic?" she asked laughing. He snapped his head up and looked at her. It was so rare to see her like that. Happy, smiling, unscathed, and enjoying time with him. At that moment, dessert arrived; a bowl of strawberries and whipped cream for her and a piece of chocolate cake for him.

"All, I'm saying Mulder is we can take the time to go out on the field and look into it. You are right, and I feel that this is probably not an X-File, but what if our two friends are right?" she giggled and shook her head. In one fell swoop she stabbed a berry with her fork and plunged it into the whipped cream. He watched her bring the fork to her mouth and he dropped his own on the table.

She looked up and suddenly felt very self-conscious. She put her fork down and pat her mouth with her napkin. He could not help looking at her mouth. Her lips the color of the fruit and skin practically that of the cream. He flashed back to the evening before remembering _how sweet and hot her mouth felt against his. Her lips searching his skin, tasting his, neck, chest, ears..._

He unconsciously reached his foot out under the table and caressed her legs. She looked up at him locking eyes. "Mulder..." she whispered.

"We need to talk," he blurted out. He watched her nod slowly in agreement.

"But... tonight," she said finally. Nodding as she did in an attempt to reassure herself of what needed to be done.

He breathed out heavily as if he had been holding his breath the whole day. He nodded in return and they sat silently for a moment or so before he asked "Your place or mine?"

"Mine," she said with a bit more determination. Knowing that even though things were mostly normal, something big had changed within the last 24 hours and that their conversation was inevitable. As was the status change it would bring.

* * *

Scully went straight home after work knowing that Mulder would be by within the hour or so. She promised him some take-out. Knowing the conversation that was looming over her, she really did not feel like cooking or having to pick up afterward. Chinese sounded good. They could just eat out of the cartons and toss the chopsticks away. Mind you, it was not her ideal, she rather serve the food on plates, but it was Mulder for Christsake. How many times had they sat in a motel room or a car on the field eating out of a bag with just a few napkins?

She sighed, "I need to relax..." She figured she had time for a quick hot shower while she waited for him and the take-out. She walked across her apartment, through her bedroom, and stopped. Amazingly, Mulder had made her bed. And while not Dana Scully perfect, she approved. She smiled in appreciation. "Thanks, Mulder," she mumbled to herself.

She began unbuttoning her blouse as she stared at the bed, slowly, thinking. She caressed her own skin as the buttons began to reveal it. She thought about him, and the night they shared. _He caressed her skin, carefully, memorizing it. The arousal in her was reflected in his eyes, as well as a desire and longing that frightened her. He was so passionate. So beautiful. He loved her and she loved him. His hands were hot, his mouth hotter. He felt so damn good that she knew it was the right thing..._

She showered quickly, thinking about his hands on her body as she washed, a new ache began in her. She needed him again. Just as desperately, if not more, than before she invited him into her bed. Yes, Dana Scully invited Spooky Mulder into her bed. She was not drunk, drugged, or crazy. She was just so tired of running, of hiding, of being _alone_.

She had just finished getting dressed when she heard a knock on her door. She took a deep breath and head towards it. As she opened the door, Mulder stood there with the take-out in one hand and his other hiding something behind his back. She raised her eyebrow taking him in. He wore his black leather jacket, gray t-shirt, and jeans. _As usual_, she thought, a smiled formed on her lips. He smiled back and walked in as she stepped aside.

"I caught the delivery boy outside and just paid for it," he explained. Then he revealed the bottle of white wine he had in his other hand and extended it to her. "I thought it may help...and I even chilled it before I came over..." he hesitated but she did not question him. She knew they could use it.

They sat on the couch looking at the empty food containers and empty bottle of wine. They still had not spoken about what was to come. It was like opening the dreaded Pandora's box, each of them daring the other to do it first. They spoke casually, usual conversations, about work, new movies they had seen, anything but the night before. Feeling satisfied she stood up, a bit wobbly after her half of the bottle was showing its effect, and head towards the kitchen. He followed her, less wobbly but feeling relaxed, taking with him some of those empty containers. She popped open her fridge and bent down looking for some dessert.

"Mulder, what would you like for dessert?" she asked, hoping he would not realize it was another decoy. She looked over her shoulder wondering why he hadn't even made a sound.

"You," he husked out, staring at her perfect ass in those jeans.

She stood up closing the fridge door, with said ass, and blushed. She put her hand over her face. "I walked right into that one," she said sheepishly, her face feeling hot and red.

He walked up to her and pulled her hand down off her face slowly, hesitantly, and kissed her hand. "Sorry, Scully. I couldn't help it," he admitted.

"Mulder," she breathed. "I think it's time."

"Why is this so hard for us?" he asked.

She looked at him, at the concern in his face. His eyes maddeningly tender. She smiled softly and spoke, "I think it is because we can never do anything easily. I knew..._**we**_knew that this was going to happen. We have been working towards this with as much force as we have tried working away from it... I'm tired of being lonely, Fox..."

"You said that," he cut her off, "Last night. You told me you didn't want to be alone anymore... Scully... Dana, you have never been alone. I have always been here for you..."

"I know that. I know you have, but I needed more. I needed you... Mulder, I love you."

He laughed, "I figured as much."

She rolled her eyes and smiled, "Arrogant bastard."

"Scully, I want this just as bad as you do... Passionately and completely... you're hot, little lady," he said wagging his eyebrows in a further attempt to lighten the mood.

It was her turn to laugh. She walked right up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, her head leaning against his chest. He played with her hair and slid his other hand across her back, welcoming her in his arms. He put his nose on her head and breathed her in. She smelled so good. She sighed, "I think the truth is just figuring out how to approach this..."

"Rules?" he offered. Knowing that is where his partner always went first. Although she should also know he was not very good at keeping rules. And he also knew that she always broke rules for him. He unconsciously grinned at the thought.

"Mulder, we can not break every rule if we are to keep this quite..."

_Damn it, she knew._ "I know, Scully. This has to be on the DL. No one needs to know..."

"Our dirty little secret," she said wickedly, taking him aback.

It was amazing how those four little words flooded him with arousal. He lifted up her chin and kissed her roughly, she moaned, opening up to him and welcoming his tongue. He bit her lower lip, pulling on it and growled, "Don't expect me to be so nice tonight."

"What are you going to do, Mulder?" She shot him the eyebrow. "Fuck me?" she challenged him then as she did everyday and this was one challenge he was not backing down from. She watched him carefully. Her breathing becoming rapid and her arousal pooling between her legs. She knew he was calculating his next move. Where he would take her, and how...

"Room. Now," he demanded. It sounded like a punishment but she knew she would, in fact, be rewarded. She turned away from him and headed to her room, unbuttoning her jeans as she did so. She could feel his eyes watching her. She reached the foot of the bed and pulled her jeans off, bending over far more than necessary just before she stood. She heard him suck in air as he saw her bare ass. She wore a satin red thong with a tiny red bow than hung above her cheeks. She was startled when she felt him drop to his knees and grasp her hips. "You're killing me here," he said before licking her ass. His tongue circled her cheeks avoiding the crease. She gasped feeling him bite at the ribbon and tug. "These are coming off," he growled as he yanked them off her legs and tossed them near her jeans.

"Mmmulder," she moaned tossing her head back as she felt him rise, tracing his strong hands along her body. Avoiding her pussy, where she needed his hands the most.

He pressed her against his body, licking and biting her neck and he undid the buttons of her top. He peeked over her shoulder and noticed the bra matched the panties. "Good girl," he husked sucking in her earlobe and squeezing her encased breasts. Her chest heaved and she moaned. Her hands snaking back to clutch his ass and rub hers against his erection. The feel of his hard bulge and the demin against her bare skin was intoxicating. He bit down on her ear at the contact. "You want something, Scully?" He thrust into her and she gasped. "Let me see if, you're ready," he teased running his right hand down her flat stomach until he dipped his fingers past her curls and into her center. She bucked into his hands gasping.

"Oh God, Mulder," she groaned as he withdrew. He brought his fingers up to her lips and she greedily sucked them into her mouth. Tasting herself on his fingers was euphoric. She was afraid she was going to come before he even entered her. "Mulder, please," she begged. She turned around and caught his mouth with hers. The kiss was forceful, passionate, hot, wet, and sexy. He made quick work of her blouse and bra and pushed her down onto the bed.

He watched her clutch her breasts and roll her head on the bed. She wasn't hiding them, she just wanted to squeeze them and feel her arousal mounting. "So damn beautiful," he mumbled taking in her body splayed out on the bed, burning with desire, a desire meant for him and him only. Watching her touch herself, he removed his shirt and undid his jeans. He stood there in boxers. Before she could protest, his mouth was on her. Kissing her lips and trailing wet kisses along her neck and shoulders, dipping down to her breasts. He squeezed them both and sucked each nipple into his mouth. Worrying the peaks in his mouth in turn. She whimpered, thrashing her head back and forth and wrapping her legs around his waist. "Nuh-uh," he said pushing her legs off of him.

"Mulder," she panted.

"Turn around," he demanded and was surprised at how quickly she obeyed.

He roughly grabbed her hips, bent down, and buried his nose in her ass, his tongue slipping into

her pussy. "Oh, God!" she gasped clutching onto the sheets for dear life. She hoped they could hold her and keep her from falling over the edge. He reached around her thigh and began rubbing her clit and she was done. She thrust back into his face, flying off the handle. Screaming his name as he gripped her so she could ride the waves. As she fell into the mattress, out of breath, she saw his boxers fly past her head and onto the floor. She groaned. Her face still in the mattress. She knew this was not over.

* * *

**Ok... So... I can obviously continue this... I** **also can do the "prequel"... what do you think? **


	2. Chapter 2

**But how did it get to be that first night? I guess we can play X-Files and venture back in time a bit...**

_**Approximately 36 Hours Earlier...**_

Mulder was walking back into his office when he heard Scully's speaking excitedly to someone. He paused at the door and when he heard her speaking but no reply from anyone else, he concluded she was on the phone. _Either that or she is talking to herself._

"Oh, that sounds great! I can not wait to see you tonight... Yes... Too long... Ok, so I'll talk to my partner... Haha, not that kind... Mulder... Yeah, I'll explain later..." she giggled as she listened to the individual on the other line. "Ok, ok, Vick!…"

_Oh, Vick? So she's speaking to a man. _Mulder was rooted to the floor and although he felt guilty about eavesdropping he also did not want to interrupt. _Dana Scully is going out, with a man. _While that should not bother him, it still made him feel a tinge of disappointment. Yes, they were not actually a couple, but it always felt like they were exclusive... in a platonic way... if that made any sense.

"Ughh," a groan escaped his lips before he could stop himself. He could feel Scully tense through the wall.

"Oh, I have to let you go... someone's outside... Ok, bye," her whispers were rushed and then Mulder heard the soft click of her cellphone closing. _Yep, definitely a personal call. Otherwise she would have used the office line. _"Mulder?" she called out.

Without waiting another second he walked into the office. "Hey, Scully, sorry..." he began.

She raised her eyebrow at him "Sorry, for what?... I heard you groan in the hallway. Are you alright?" she asked with a mixture of concern and curiosity. _I wonder if he heard me on the phone..._ her thought was interrupted by him.

"No, I'm fine. Just a misstep on my way back... I thought I was going to fall..." he excused casually.

"Oh," she looked down and continued to arrange the desk. She stood up and placed her hand on her blazer that was hanging on the back of the chair. "I wanted to ask you if you minded that I left early today..."

"You have a date," he blurted, locking eyes with her. It was not a question, it was a simple conclusion and it took her aback momentarily.

She paused and a smile crept on to her face, so much so, she almost laughed, "Uh, I guess you could say that... I'm meeting an old-friend from Medical school for dinner and drinks... There's nothing much left to do here." She motioned around the office. She had been organizing all day, since they had not received a new case in over a two weeks, and she was basically done.

He ran his hand through his hair, realizing there really was no work related reason to keep her there. Yes, he was trying to stall, wanting to not be left alone, but he new he could not. She knew he couldn't. He walked around to his desk and plopped down.

"Yeah, Scully... Go on ahead... I will probably head out soon myself," he smiled weakly at her in an attempt at reassurance.

She beamed back at him, "Thank you, Mulder... I'll see you tomorrow." She quickly gathered her things and walked out the door. Not looking back and not saying another word. Mulder groaned again and let his forehead dropped to his desk.

"God, do I need a drink," he groaned.

* * *

Mulder went home early, took a nice long run, and hopped in the shower. His thoughts were only on Scully. _This Vick guy, is probably wining and dining her. Maybe she will even get lucky... _The thoughts that flooded his mind bothered him. Dana Scully deserved to be happy and even though he loved her he knew that she could never have a normal life with him. They could not be a couple and continue to work together. Even if it did not affect their current relationship, they would be exposing too much to all those that wanted to harm them... _Then again they have done a pretty damn good job about hurting us without us being "together". _He did the quotations in the air and sighed. The hot water felt good sliding down his body. He hoped he could cleanse his mind with it as thoroughly as his body. Then again a few drinks could numb him just as well. He lathered up and rinsed off quickly, deciding that going out to hit the bottle would be a good idea, albeit, not the best idea, but a good one none the less.

He walked to the nearest bar, it was some tucked away hole, and fairly new he gathered as he walked in. He had never been there before and noticed it was just a beer and wine bar. _Damn, I need something strong... this shit ain't gonna cut it..._ he was about to walk out the door when he saw her across the room. His breath hitched. He knew if she saw him, she'd think he followed her. _Fuck. _

"Can I help you, sir?" a soft voice said behind him.

He turned around and noticed the cute waitress holding some empty glasses. She looked at him quizzically, and he realized he was just staring at her as he gathered his thoughts. "Uh... yeah, I think I'm going to stay... can I just sit anywhere?" He looked about when she nodded and walked away. He noticed that there was a booth near Scully. He would be within ear-shot. _Great, Fox, spy on her again. _He shook his head but decided to do it anyways. He knew he did not come looking for her and that it was a free country after all.

He watched her sitting perched on a stool, alone. She was swirling her finger along the rim of her red wine glass, waiting. She was wearing something he had never seen her in before. A little black dress. It was not too provocative, but it was sexy enough for him to know that this was a special friend. _Fuck. _He had not realized it but he was still hoping that this "Vick" was nothing more than just an old study-buddy. Then as if the heavens opened up to him at that moment he noticed. _Vick's a chick!_

This woman about Scully's size walked up next to her and placed her hand on her shoulder before plopping on the stool next to her. She had very dark, short hair, and was wearing a dark buttoned down shirt with slacks. If it was not for her soft features and soft feminine voice. Mulder would have sworn Scully was on a date with a fifteen-year-old boy. Then he paused. _Date? It can't be... Scully's not..._

"Ok, Dee, so now that I finally have you trapped, why has it taken so long for you to finally go out on a date with me?" the woman asked wagging her eyebrows at Scully before taking a sip of her own glass of wine.

Scully laughed and leaned in to whisper something into Vick's ear. At this point Mulder guessed Vick was Victoria and not Victor. Vick laughed back. Scully pulled away and spoke loud enough for Mulder to hear. "Seriously, though... I would not date you even if I were gay..."

Mulder sighed in relief and Vick looking only slightly offended said, "Hey, that's not very nice. I happen to attract a lot of women."

"My point exactly," Scully laughed and drank some more.

"So you're jealous?" Victoria grinned teasingly.

"What can I get for you, sir?" The cute waitress stood in front of Mulder again, blocking his interesting view.

"Oh! Uh, how about the strongest beer you have?"

"Belzebuth..."

"Yeah, sure," he said as he leaned over trying to look past the girl and see what the other too were laughing so hard about behind her. The waitress jotted it down and retreated.

"Vicky, I have been there through all your heartbreaks... and not you, you always leave unwounded... all those poor girls..." Scully said shaking her head, her red hair bouncing of her cheeks, as she smiled a sexy, wicked, little smile.

"Yeah, and I was there through Daniel," Victoria quipped.

Scully looked into her wine glass, looking suddenly very sober. "I really believed he was the love of my life," she whispered. "But I couldn't stay," she began sounding more determined and sitting up. She stared at her friend. "I was not going to be the cause of a failed marriage. I could not do that. No matter what I felt."

"I don't know how you bottled up your feelings like that. How you could walk away... I could never walk away from the one I truly loved," Vicky said. And as if she realized she needed to quickly lighten the mood, she smiled at Scully. "Well, Danes, that's why I could not walk away from you, the love of my life!"

Scully laughed hard again and the negativity was lifted. Mulder watched her, thinking about Scully and Daniel. He knew vaguely of him. Knew that was why she joined the Bureau. But Scully and

him never spoke of that. Their friendship was blooming, but they often avoided very personal details. Both afraid that they could fall and get too personal with each other. They trusted each other, but it was easier to speak more casually. He took a sip of his beer. He did not notice when the waitress had dropped it off. She probably left annoyed, since he was too distracted. The beer was surprisingly strong and had a very nice craft taste to it. He picked up the beer list and noticed his beer was packing and impressive 13% alcohol. _Ok, this one may do the trick. _

"So Dee, tell me why you won't come to the darkside?" Victoria began teasing her again. But she raised her hand to clarify, "And no, not with me... But I am curious. You're attractive, single, why not ever test the waters... It would really open up your dating pool," she pointed out matter of factually.

"Because... I... love... cock..." she punctuated each word with a poke to her friend's shoulder.

Mulder choked a little on his beer and perked up. He was sure he was not the only one that heard her either, because the man that had his back turned to them at the bar, turned and raised his glass in approval. His own date glaring at him and tugging on his arm to get his attention. Every male there was now on alert. _The little red-head 'loves cock'._

Knowing his partner better, he knew she had to have had a few more glasses of wine than he knew about. But it did not matter, those lowered inhibitions, just made Dana Scully out that she was a heterosexual female, that truly enjoyed what men were packing.

"Yeah, but it's all the same in the dark," her friend argued.

"No, it's not!" Scully protested. "Of course, kissing and touching, and certain... activities," she cleared her throat, "could feel fantastic none the less, but when it came down to it, I would want a man." Mulder motioned for a second beer.

"No one knows a woman like a woman..." Vick said in a sing song voice as she took another sip of her drink.

"It is NOT the same." She looked around and lowered her voice a bit, "Toys do not cut it... There is nothing like the feel of a man inside you," Scully shivered noticeably at the thought.

"Been a long time huh?" her friend teased.

Scully pursed her lips and Mulder had not noticed he was holding his breath. _How long has it been, Scully?_Mulder exhaled as his second beer was set down in front of him, punctuating her answer. "About two years... last one was a regretful one night stand in Philly."

"Jesus, you really need to get laid... why so picky now?" Vicky now scooted closer. She leaned her elbow onto the bar, resting her head on her hand. She looked at Scully attentively.

"I just... it's complicated," she sighed.

"Is it your partner? Y'know, the one you disappointed me about when you cleared up that it was not a 'partner'" she smirked.

Mulder sat up straighter and strained to make sure he heard every word. He was "the partner", so he was to listen.

"Mulder," she sighed his name with what he thought was a bit of longing. At least he hoped. "He is everything I have... I just do not know what to do..."

"What do you mean?" she cut her off. "Have you told him?"

"He knows," Scully sighed again, nearly groaning.

"Oh, sorry, babe... I take it he doesn't return the sentiment..." she said it like a conclusion but Scully knew she was prodding.

She laughed, "It 's not even that... That would make it easy... I can just find a life outside of work... I am just so dedicated to him and to our work... I know he loves me... We just can not be together..." she began trailing off as she thought of the reasons why they should stay friends.

"That is the dumbest thing I have ever heard come out of your pretty little mouth!" Vicky said as she put her glass down on the bar. She motioned for more wine for the two of them and Scully covered her glass.

"No, I'm good," she smiled at the bartender and her friend. "I have to drive home and I want to start winding down," she explained hoping her friend would not think it was what she said. Victoria shrugged her shoulders and paid the tab, while Scully continued, "It is not dumb, by the way," Scully said after drinking the last drop of wine. "We just would not know where to begin... His work means everything to him... to me too. I want him to be happy and I am afraid that this would complicate our work..."

As if the beers had complete control of his being, Mulder plopped money on the table, stood up and walked behind Scully. Naturally, Vick saw him first and raised a brown. He placed his hand on her back. Scully froze and slowly turned around to see Mulder's soulful eyes boring down on her. "Hey," he greeted softly.

"Is this...?" Vicky looked at Dana, realizing that this had to be the infamous Fox Mulder. Scully snapped her head at her friend.

"Yeah... Victoria this is Mulder... Mulder, my friend Victoria," she introduced them still stunned.

Mulder extended his hand, "It's a pleasure". He looked at Scully and added, "I did not know you were going to be here... I just wanted to say hello..." Mulder realized he had to look like such an asshole. So he went to turn and walk away.

Victoria grabbed his arm before she spoke, "I, uh, think Dana needs some company, Fox... I actually, have to get out of here. Long drive ahead of me..."

He excused himself to the restroom as the girls said their goodbyes and promised to keep in touch. Mulder sat beside his partner on the newly vacated stool. "I didn't mean to..."

"It's ok, Mulder," she said grabbing his hand off the bar. "I think we should go..."

* * *

Scully drove Mulder back to her apartment. The night was still relatively young and she figured she could spend some time with him. They sat in silence, Mulder noticing his hands. He was not completely drunk, but had a nice head-buzz going. Scully of course was more sober than sober after Mulder stumbled upon her and her friend. _He had to have heard something._

They quietly walked to her apartment and she unlocked the door. He held it open for her and she thanked him. He made a beeline for her restroom and she sat down on the couch waiting for him to come back. "Sorry, beer goes right through me..."

"How long were you listening to us?" she asked cutting him off.

"Scully..."

"She saw you," she said raising her hand before he could make any excuses. "She told me she noticed you seated nearby."

He swallowed hard, knowing he was caught. He sat on the couch beside her and knew he could not lie to her. He hesitated, "I did not know you were there... It is much closer to my apartment than yours... I actually am surprised you brought me back here, when we could have just gone back to my..."

She cut him off in mid-rant, "I believe you. I know you did not know where I would be... but I am sure it bothered you when you thought I was going out on a date tonight."

"It did," he confirmed. "I heard you on the phone at work, again, not trying to eavesdrop on your private life." He raised his hands in defense realizing he now had given away that this was the second time today he was listening in on her.

"Mulder, I do not have a private life outside of the X-Files... you know that... I have told you everything that is important to me..."

"Yeah, but you do not tell me all the things that are not important," he said, sounding hurt.

"What do you mean? Mulder, you know everything there is to know..." she shifted closer to him and touched his shoulder. Her blue eyes locking with his.

"Scully, we talk about work, and how the day is going but we do not just chat... I know vague details about your life outside of work. Personal information about your family, but not what it was like growing up, your first kiss... your first time..." he trailed off.

"Oh," she exhaled, and then smiled softly. "I never knew you wanted to know about those things... I did not think that interested you."

"EVERYTHING, Dana, about you interests me. I heard enough to know that..." he swallowed hard, his light buzz beginning to clear. "You have not been with anyone, intimately, in years, because of me..."

"You can always change that," she blurted and his head snapped up to look at her. His eyes narrowed. She nodded and stood. Extending her hand to him she said, "Come to bed, Fox... I am tired of being lonely..."

He squeezed her hand and stood. His heart pounding in his throat as she led the way to her room. She was just as scared but knew it was now or never. They would discuss it later. Now was the time for them to take the next step. She let go of his hand and faced him. He smiled at her and cupped her face. He could see in her eyes that she was sure. _This is really going to happen._

He felt euphoric, knowing that he was going to get to let the walls crumble. For all he knew he could still be at the bar, passed out drunk from all the drinks he had. But right now, dream or reality, he was going to take his time and be with Dana Scully.

He kissed her, her lips parting instantly to welcome him. Their tongues met and explored. They both moaned as they touched each other's body through clothing. His hands slipped to the back of her dressed and unzipped her slowly, the feel of her soft skin now exposed to his touch. Her dress fell and pooled at her feet. Scully kicked off her shoes, their lips parting. She leaned into him and gasped as he pressed his encased erection into her belly. "Oh, Mulder," she moaned, her hands slipping under his shirt feeling his muscles ripple underneath. She gently scratched at the hair on his chest and belly, feeling his nipples harden at her touch. He moaned loudly before grabbing her roughly and slipping his tongue back into her mouth.

She pecked his jaw with kisses and removed his shirt. He backed her up into her bed and she climbed on. He kicked off his shoes as he watched her scoot back on the bed, inviting him in. He was sure his gaze could burn and she swallowed hard. He watched her undo her bra and then lay back to lift her hips and remove her panties. He followed suit and divested himself of his jeans and boxers, allowing his arousal to spring free.

He climbed onto the bed, running his tongue from her ankle to her inner thigh, pasting a large and firm kiss on her pussy. Her breath hitched and she laced her fingers in his hair, pulling him up to her. He raised himself up and they both gasped as his hard shaft pressed against her thigh.

"God, Dana," he mumbled into her neck, unconsciously thrusting against her soft skin. He lifted himself, adjusting, and seeing his reflection in the mirror. He watched himself move over her small body, positioning himself.

"I need you inside me," she whispered into his ear before tugging it into her mouth. Her hands explored his strong back, caressing him, passing lightly over his rear. She locked eyes with him again and grabbed his ass, pulling him closer to her center.

As he aligned himself, he looked into her eyes, "I love you," he said breathlessly as he pushed himself passed her folds and inside her.

She arched her back, reveling in the feel of him inside her, filling her completely. "I love you, too," she said before pulling him in for another long sensual kiss.

They moved together, slowly, touching and exploring. He kissed her and she him. Tasting any part they could reach of each other as he thrust into her. She met each of his thrust with a counter-thrust and raised him a moan.

"Oh, God... You feel amazing," he whispered into her neck before raking his teeth over the tender skin. Their bodies gliding over each other, their sweat mingling. He pulled back to allow for a change in angle, he watched her and his hands passed over her breasts, cupping, and squeezing.

She moaned his name loudly as her muscles clenched around his cock. He tossed his head back and began thrusting harder into her. Her orgasm taking his with her. He lost control and collapsed onto her. She huffed and then hummed when she wrapped her arms around him. They kissed softly as he rolled off of her. They scooted under the sheets and lay holding each other. It was not too long until they both fell asleep, completely sated.

* * *

**Okies... so now we know HOW it happened... hehe... what next? Please review. ;)**


End file.
